Inside Wentworth Correctional centre
by LydiaIsAsnake
Summary: A film crew get more than they bargained for when they set foot inside Wentworth correctional centre. post season 3 episode 5, Bea is trying to take Ferguson down with Franky's help but Franky is torn.


Inside Wentworth correctional centre

A film crew get more than they bargained for when they set foot inside Wentworth correctional centre. post season 3 episode 5, Bea is trying to take Ferguson down with Franky's help but Franky is torn.

"I want this handled without any mishaps Vera. There are to be no incidents of any kind you understand." The governor paused for affect and looked through rather than at her deputy who was standing infront of her. "The whole rediculous arrangment was one of Derrick Channing's bright ideas so you have him to thank for the whole sorry businuss. I trust you've taken care of everything?"

"How do you mean Governor." Vera replied with a confused look on her face, trying to look like she had a pole stuck up her ass as she always did when in the same room as the Govener.

"This flue you mentioned." Ferguson began quizzily, her cool voice getting ready to cruelly insult the only member of her staff who actually admired her and wanted her in the position she was in "It hasn't addled your brain has it Vera. As I have explained already the film crew will be arriving on Monday morning first thing. It is your job and I can't stress this enough, to make sure that the prisoners parot what I have written down for them in their scripts. There will be no need for any changes what so ever. Anyone women who object will be thrown into the slot."

"Yes Governor." Vera replied, her face like a slapped arshole, "Will that be all Governor?"

"Just one more thing Vera."

"Yes Governor." Vera tried to remain as still as possible while she was being spoken to, her head held high, her eyes facing Fergoson, perfect posture as though she were in the army. Truth be told she felt horribly betrayed but she didn't have the balls to stand up to her boss. Dying in the line of duty was not what she had signed up for but it looked like that's what Joan Ferguson expected of her.

"After careful concideration I have decided that I want Smith and Doyle out of the way during the production of this pantomime." Ferguson sneered slightly, her lip curling in sadistic pleasure. "The cameras should be here for three full weeks so I am told and I don't want either of the major players making trouble on the compound during that time. I don't care what you have to do. Just get rid of those two clowns and the show should go according to plan."

"But Governor. Surely the production team will want to interview those two the most out of any of the women. Doyle's an internet celebrity with a following and Smith an infamous crime boss killer and possibly the mastermind behind a new crime ring . Channing won't be happy about this. My job could be on the line here." Vera knew she had spoken out of turn and was ready for the tongue lashing she was about to recieve. It always stung like vinegar in a wound but she had to question this. whether or not she was strong enough to say no to Fergeson was another thing.

"If I want your oppinion Vera I'll ask for it!" Joan snapped almost angrily and without control, her face turning uglier than it usually was. She wanted to slap her deputy in that moment and it just wasn't like her to lose control of her temper like that. She had to get Vera back to her way of thinking at once. This insabordination would't do at all not when she needed the little weasel most. Vera was a niave fool but she was a useful chess piece none the less and needed to be played at the right moment. She wasn't just a pawn either but someone that could do a lot of damage. Instead of attacking the woman however she simply smiled in a sympathhetic way one might to a child and said convincingly "I'm sorry Vera. I know things have been stressful for you lately. What with the riot and everything. But you still have a job to do and that includes protecting Wentworth's reputation from the likes of Bea Smith and Franky Doyle. Remember now we should all do what is right for the prison and put our personal feelings aside sometimes. But if you're not up to it perhaps I should be looking for a new deputy. Pity, I had high hopes for you."

Vera gulped, still unsure of what to do. The Governor had way about her that was almost hypnotic. She knew she had no choice, right or wrong she would have to do whatever Joan wanted or she would lose her position anyway. "I'll do what ever you want Governor. I'll instigate a fight between the women in question as soon as possible." Vera said, her voice shaking slightly "It shouldn't be a problem. things are tense between them at the best of times. I'll plant the seed in Doyle's head that Smith is planning to jeopardize her parole. It's the only thing she cares about these days. It looks like she's even stopped dealing."

"Vera. Do get on with it will you. I am well aware of the ins and the outs. Just get to the point" Joan said irritably, annoyed at Vera's tendency to go on and on.

"Sorry Governor. I'll plant drugs in Doyle's cell and have Smith tipped off about them. She'll then confront Doyle in her cell. I know she usually has others do her dirty work but when Doyle attacks her she'll have to fight back. I'll then order a sweep of Doyle's cell. They'll be caught in the act so to speak. I just wanted to check with you first before I go ahead. I know it's a bit drastic but I can't think of any other way to have two such high profile prisoners slotted at this short nottice."

"This better not fail Vera. This plan isn't exactly what I had in mind and in my oppinion it's full of holes but I'll trust your judgment this time." Joan shook her head in a dissaproving manner, "Now go. And remember I'm counting on you so don't let me down."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bea Smith watched as the scared girl scratched her hands bloody again before she could stop her. She grabbed Spiteri roughly and shook her hard. She felt sorry for the kid but she had to be cruel to be kind if she was going to make a difference anywhere.

" Listen up! if you keep doing that they are going to put you away somewhere before we get the truth out there. Now calm the fuck down. I told you I'd look after you." She said urgently "Put your hands in your pockets!" she ordered.

Spiteri flinched at the rough tone and did nothing but look down at the bed.

"I said do it! Put your hands in your fucking pockets" Bea hissed her eyes flashing in anger "Or I'll stich them to the insides!"

"Please Bea I can't do this. She'll find out. She she she'll kill me." Jodie stuttered, pushing both her hands in her pockets and bursting into tears all over again. She had been crying for days on end.

"Hey, hey come on now. If you talk like that then she's won hasn't she. Think about what she has done to you already. what she could do to the other women in here. We need to get rid of the Freak for good. And you are going to do your bit like we discussed." Bea said gently but firmly, taking pity on the kid she sat down and rubbed the girl's back in soothing circles.

"Knock knock." Franky, Bea's reluctant ally appeared at the door. "All set." she looked at Jodie sympathically for a moment. Jodie could only look away and sob uncontrollably her hands still glued to her trosuer leg pockets. Franky raised her eyebrows and turned to Bea "She's not up to this. Just look at the shitting state of her. Looks proper monged. We should wait a few days. She needs to get her nerve back a bit. They are gonna think she's a nutcase if we send her in like this... What about this film crew aye what the fuck's that all about."

"What bloody film crew?" Bea inquired sharply, annoyed that Franky had changed the subject so quickly and that she knew something Bea didn't know already.

"The one that's coming in next week to do a doc on the prison. ha, you didn't know that did yah. And you're meant to be top dog." Franky grinned wickily and continued in a less mocking tonne "Got it out of Gidgit. she's part of it all. Something to do with how prison effects people's mental reasoning. Sounds like a whole bag of balls to me but anyway she wants me to help her spice it up a bit, give it sex appeal and you know because I'm famous on the out. And believe me I'll have a lot to say once the cameras start rolling. About how Jodie was sexually assaulted by a screw and I was forced to watch. hmm. Sound about right."

Jodie began to wail as if in agony.

Frankie looked at her gravely "Only problem is. We need proof. video evidence. This shit isn't going to work otherwise."

Bea closed the door, "Are you out of your fucking mind. keep your god dam voice down. Are you suggesting what I think you are."

Franky shrugged, "We got no choice Red. No one is gonna believe her now are they." she gestured at Jodie "They all think she's a junkie. No offence Jodes."

"You care about her do ya. If you did you wouldn't be suggesting this. It's wrong and I won't make her do it." Bea practically growled, "Now get out. I'll do this my way. You have done your bit and I am grateful. But leave the rest up to me and Jodie."

"Fine." Frankie nodded and put her hands up in mock defeat "Once your pile of shit of a plan falls flat on it's arse come and talk to me then. You gotta fight fire with fire red. You should know that by now. You inform on a screw it'll come back on you every single time. You might aswell just slit Jodes throat and get it over with." She turned to the crying girl on the bed and said softly, "It's the only way Jodes. You know it too. If you've got any sense you'll do it. She's already hurt you but this time you're in control. I'll fix it so that the camera is hidden well enough so the bitch won't suspect a thing. Then all you need to do is get sent to the slot for a minor infraction."

"Please Franky. I can't. I just can't. Why are you doing this to me. I won't survive another day in there.. I'm scared of her. please..." Jodie begged, streaming eyes looking pleadingly up at Franky, "You don't understand. I told you what she did to me. She'll do it again and worse if she catches me trying to film her. She'll beat me. I know she will." she sniffed, unable to wipe her face with her hands she threw her head down on the pillow and continued to cry even louder than before "And this time she'll rape me!" she cried out hoarsly.

Franky sighed impatiently, pushing any ounce of pity down as hard as she could. She felt like shit for treating Jodie like this she really did. But this was it or let Jodie become the Freak's little play thing untill she topped herself. "Fine. Let that bitch get away with abusing you and everyone else in here hmm. You're pathetic."

"I told you to stop it Franky. She's been through enough. We put her through any more and we're just as bad. I promised her. I promised her I'd protect her. You want her to end up dead. we need to find another way!" Bea stood firm. They had to do something else.

"What other way!" Franky laughed bitterly, "You think I want to do this to her. I'm not that sick."

"How bout you come on to the Freak and see if she bites." Bea joked to lighten the mood.

Franky snorted inspite of herself, who knew red could be funny, "Not many can resist this lets face it but I don't think Fergusen goes for the type who can look after themselves. I will find another way. She's threatened to fuck up my parole if I don't do as she says, but she still wants rid, cause she knows I'm no good for her . I hope you know what I'm doing for you Jodie."

Jodie threw herself into Franky's arms before the other woman could react. "Don't bother trying to suck up to me. This aint gonna be easy trust me." Franky said patting Jodie's back breifly and holding her out in front of her face."I'll get myself into that room you were talking about. You just do you as I shitting well say and shut up about it too. And I'll protect you I swear on my life. All you have to do is film it for a few minutes. Her saying weird stuff to you and shit. And then I'll jump out and break her tits off."

"Franky it'll only happen at night." Jodie said fearfully, "How you gonna do this."

"I can swing it, you know I can. I can do anything I like. You remember."Franky replied winking at Jodie playfully, a sly grin that Bea wasn't sure she liked was spread across the younger woman's face. Jodie's face remained downcaste as she collapsed back onto the bed.

"You bloody well remember. You double cross me Franky and that face you're so proud of won't be attracting as many women as it used to. Infact the only people you'll be seeing for a while are the plastics surgeons, are we clear!" Bea snarled.

"Keep your hair on red. I've changed, you do realise that. Yeh I still hate you for what you did. Do you blaim me? You beat the shit out of me. Do I blaim you. No." Franky shrugged, she didn't really care if Bea believed her or not. All she wanted was to get out of this shit hole and to get rid of the Freak. Probably not in that order.

"Yeh well. Just so we understand each other. I want the Freak gone before this documentary thing starts. So we make our move this afternoon. You screw up and it won't just be Jodie that suffers so if you care about her then just do what you have to. You don't like my idea so we try yours, but if you fail. You're fucked!"

Franky nodded, her face serious for once, "I get it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You remember our little agreement Doyle." Ferguson spat menacingly as Franky sat there looking as uninterested as humanly possible. "If you don't do what I tell you then. Then you are finished and I don't just mean in this prison. And there's something else aswell. Liz Birdsworth. She told me a very interesting story today."

"Oh yeh." Franky moved her head slightly to the side and looked away, seemily uncaring.

"She'll be expecting to see you carted away to Broadmoor I souldn't wonder. Oh I'll keep it to myself for now. It's hardly a fitting story to be spreading around especially if someone wants her parole granted. But you know exactly what I am talking about don't you Doyle." The Freak smiled coldly at Franky, enjoying seeing the little tart squirm even if it didn't show on the outside, it was clear the girl was going to cave in.

"Whatever she said. It's her word against mine."

"Get Spiteri away from Smith!" Ferguson snarled like a wild animal who was about to trap it's prey. "Who matters more to you Doyle. Yourself or some weak little mouse and the woman who took you down and humiliated you infront of the other women."

Franky tried not to looked rattled and failed terribly. She couldn't stay in prison for someone else's benifit no fucking way. No one else would do the same for her. She couldn't be a self sacrificing bitch like Bea Smith. But she'd promised to protect the girl. What the fuck was she going to do.

"Don't... Just don't fucking hurt Jodie again ok or you'll have another death on your hands. She's mine ok. you leave her alone and we're sweet . Do what you want with Red. I couldn't give a shit. I'll do what you want. All I care about is getting out of this place for good. "

Joan smiled again, one of pure satisfaction this time,"You have yourself a deal Doyle. I think we'll work well together you and I for the remainder of your stay."

Franky glared at the Freak.

"I know what you've been doing you know, Jodie told me everything. You sick fuck. what are you totally perverted or something. You'll get yours eventually. People like you always do." just like my bitch of a mother she wanted to add but kept her mouth shut. It wouldn't be cool for The Freak to know any weaknesses.

Ferguson just laughed, a cruel, cold almost inhuman laugh. "Don't you mean Just like you Francesca." she taunted "Now get out and do your job and I suggest you go and take a good long look in the mirror before you judge me!" the horrid laughter followed Franky as she left the room, a breaking feeling in her heart. She had just sold another piece of her soul to the devil and soon she would have none left. She wouldn't be able to love at all. And she couldn't get over the use of her full name and the fact that the Freak knew how to get to her so easily. Her mother had used it, the mother who had burned her for the slightest infraction as a child. For just being alive. Maybe that's why she could do things like this to people. Just screw them over and move on. She didn't really know any different.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

"You seem distracted." The counselor commented lightly. She wasn't getting much out of the beautiful one today at all. Franky was usually engaging, full of mischeif or anger or something, anything. Never silent and forlone. She actually looked more depressed than she had ever seen her.

"Just got a lot on mind that's all." Franky said robotically as if she didn't really care what was going on in her life at all. "My parole's coming up in two week's time. If it's granted I could be out of this shit hole before my 27th birthday."

"Well that's great news. I thought you'd be more happy about it though. Thought you couldn't wait. That was your attitude last time we spoke." Bridgit was a bit confused, she had never seen anyone less happy about getting the chance at getting out of prison early.

"Attitudes change. Of course I can wait Gidgit. It's been almost seven fucking years. Feels like I've been here all my dam life. what's another six months inside." she said almost forgetting that she was talking to someone. She trusted the woman of course up to a point at any rate. She liked the attention she got from her. But she wasn't into self reflection at all usually. it was dangerous and she was starting to do it all the fucking time since meeting the blond woman.

"Wait a said two weeks. Franky if you're planning something that will put your parole at risk then I suggest you think again. This is your chance to lead a better life. It's what you need to be thinking about." Bridget insisted. This woman fascinated her. It was almost a shame that she hadn't gotten here sooner. Franky Doyl had a lot of demons.

Franky snorted loudly and began to talk in a very small voice "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew the truth. I've to do something really shit. I'm not proud of myself and god knows I deserve everything that's coming to me. But it was the only way. Like you said I need to think of myself."

"Not if it's going to eat you up with guilt. You see the likelyhood that you will reoffend goes up if you don't feel that you deserve to be free or even want it."

"Gidget, I don't mean to sound rude, well actually I do but has anyone ever told you that you talk a loud of bull shit sometimes!" Franky shook her head and sighed, smiling at te crazyness if it all. "I've done the dirty on someone you see and I don't mean literally. So you can keep your smiles to yourself. I don't know, I just didn't expect feel this bad about it. I don't usually care much especially not about this bitch."

"Franky. That's the thing about therapy. It helps you to feel again. in some cases that's the best thing. Not so helpfull in prison I guess. But you are getting out soon." Now she was getting somewhere. That was the most honest peice of information Franky had devulged during these sesssions.

"Can't fucking do this anymore!" Franky shot up quickly and started pacing the room and biting her nails. Tears pouring from her eyes she started rambling something under her breath and trying to wipe the tears away and stop them from falling at all. She swore she wouldn't cry infront of anyone again "What do you want to know hmmm?" she said sharply.

"Just whatever you want to tell me. You need to be honest for this to work."

Franky laughed bitterly, "Honesty? That's a joke." she sat back down in the chair facing Bridget and threw her hands up. "Alright. I'm scared ok. I'm scared I'll never leave this place alive."

"Why do you say that. What have you done this time." Bridgit asked in a concerned, rather than accusatory tonne.

"Why do you assume it's my fault!" Franky almost growled, she was rapidly losing control of the situation and her temper and it frightened her. This person whom she had begun to quite like, or like flirting with at any rate was getting inside her head and playing her at her own game.

"You just told me that you feel guilty for something you have done." Bridget replied calmly and as gently as possible.

Franky shook her head, "That's not the reason why I am scared. I'm scared of what will happen if I don't do the thing I feel guilty about. Yeh it's confusing, but that's prison for yah Gidget." she winked.

Bridget found it odd that Franky could change her demeanor in a moment's flash. It was clear she wasn't doing it on purpose and it was confrontation which seemed to make it worse. One minute she was crying next she was angry next she was flirting.

"Ok. Well I suggest you do what you think is right. That's all anyone can do. I can't tell you how to live your life Franky all I can do is arm you with the proper tools in order for you to make better choices."

"What 10th grade Psychology text book did you get that horse shit from Gidge." Franky smirked and looked at the floor.

"Ok so now you are being defensive because I've told you the truth and you don't seem to be able to face it. What ever decision you make it sounds like it will affect the rest of your life. quite a lot of decisions we make can do that."

Franky, who was now bored sighed deeply and got up from her chair, arms folded. "You single Gidget?" she asked in a low voice and when she saw the woman raise her eyebrows she added, "What, innocent enough question after all. If you want to know about my sex life all you need do is ask. I could even paint you a picture."

Bridget knew this wasn't going to be easy, it was almost like talking to a child, one that enjoyed manipulation. It wasn't exactly inapropriate to answer she supposed not really. "Yes. I am single" she replied simply, "Now, moving on. I get to ask a question this time. You need to start taking this seriously you know."

"Oh I am taking it seriously. So very seriously. so how long have you been single then Gidge." Franky grinned, she was in full wind up mode now and was enjoying it. It was better than facing what she was really feeling.

"That is enough." Bridget stated firmly, "I'm not here to play games. This is important whether you think so or not. I know you are going through something right now and the last thing you want to do is talk about it. But that's what these sessions are actually for. Not for you to sit and amuse yourself. We can talk about something else if you want. As long as it is about you."

Franky was silent for a good few minutes. finally she spoke with a look of innocence about her, "Wanna know why I call you that. Gidget I mean?" she asked softly.

"I assumed it was because of that character on the telivision citcom" Bridget replied, "And the fact that you enjoy teasing others. It makes you feel in control."

"So text book." Franky said flatly and looked blankly out of the window but continued to speak without making any eye contact. "Ah but there's more to it. Did I ever tell you that my mother was a mad nutter who hit me. Oh yeh. The last time she left me in hospital for over a month with broken bones, went totally fucking crackers. The doctors saw the old scars, the ones from her cig ends mostly and the powers that be decided that I should live else where. I was 12 years old and alone. I knew she never loved me, but it still hurt I guess." Franky shook her head as if trying to remember something. "I can't really remember what it felt like to give a shit about that evil bitch or her oppinion of me, it was so long ago but I suppose but I did once apon a time. Anyway the point of the story is, when I first went into care I felt like I had been abandoned. I hated the cow that ran the place. She knew my mother was a junkie so she thought I'd become one too I suppose. That first christmas, we all got presents from the home. possibly the only thing equally as shit as prison issue junk. It was a couple of sweets, pens, hair brushes and stuff like that, nothing remotely interesting. But I got something extra. A few books and they were brand new copies as well. Doesn't sound like much I guess but I was never spoiled. I was happy cause I loved reading, the only thing that could help me escape from my shitty life. One of them was called Gidget, the little girl with big ideas. I liked to think that my mother sent them for me to make up for what she did. For a long time that's what I held on to. Gave me hope that she did care. She didn't of course. Found out later it was my teacher." Franky smiled, "She never did give up on me no matter how hard I fought. I was a bad kid. Still am. I'm sorry for pissing you off." Franky seemed to have finished what she was saying and fell silent again.

Bridget just stared. She knew she wasn't supposed to let pity get in the way of doing her job, but that was onde heartbreaking story she had to admit. She gulped and said, "I see." was all she could manage at first, "I know that must have been hard for you to share. Well done Franky."

"I need to go now." Franky said quietly, "I'll see yah Gidge."

please review.


End file.
